A bed time story
by rulefiftyone
Summary: Tony and Kate's 5 year old daughter wants to know about team Gibbs and co. The bed time story Begins with Gibbs the functional mute.


**A bed time story**

In this fan fiction our favourite characters tell Tony and Kate's 5 year old daughter about team Gibbs and co. Begins with Gibbs the functional mute.

I do not own Ncis or the book Giraffe's can't dance or anything else that resembles any other TV show, book etc.

Chapter 1 – Grandpa Gibbs

Tony tucked his daughter into bed, covering his little girl with the pink princess duvet she loved so much. Her eyes were just like her mothers and for that, Tony was glad. Kate and his baby girl Izzy both had the most wonderful eyes he had ever seen, warm brown orbs of emotion. He moved her long dark hair out of her face and placed a gentle kiss on her forehead. He continued to go about their nightly routine and went over to Izzy's book case and picked up her favourite book, 'Giraffe's can't dance'. Tony sat on the edge of Izzy's bed and opened the book but was interrupted by little hands and the sweet voice of his daughter.

"I don't want to read that today daddy, tell me a story daddy, tell me about grandpa and Ncis, please daddy." Izzy asked politely, how could he refuse?

"Okay my little princess, who would you like to hear about first?"

"Grandpa of course daddy and you got to do the voice too daddy." She replies sweetly.

"Okay, here we go.

Nobody really knows how old he is and no one dares to ask. He is a legend among heroes.

His salt and peppered hair, trimmed neatly in a crew cut marine fashion makes him stand out from the crowd. He's a man of few words, a functional mute.

They say he never sleeps and that his blood runs thick with coffee. Some swear that he could make a whole army turn run away with just one glare."

Tony turned and did his best Gibbs glare at his daughter, who unexpectedly head slaps him and then began to laugh and giggle in amusement.

"Hey only Gibbs and you're mum are allowed do that Iz." He pointed at Izzy feeling like he had been told off for impersonating Gibbs by a 5 year old.

"Yeah but mommy and grandpa said that if you're being silly and there not around that I can do it." She declared between giggles.

"Right anyway let's get back to the story shall we, where did we leave off, oh yes.

They say he never sleeps and that his blood runs thick with coffee. Some swear that he could make a whole army turn run away with just one glare.

He has been known to slay dragons, a true knight in shining armour. A man with many rules, codes of honour to live by, there were over 51 of them when I last checked."

"Yes but daddy, you don't always follow grandpas rules, he said so!" Izzy told her dad with her arms folded across her chest, doing a very good impression of Kate telling him off.

"Well sometimes rules are made to be broken Iz, just don't tell you're mum I said that."

Izzy shuffled in her bed and sat up to look at Tony properly, "nuh uh, Mrs Clark at school says it's never ever okay to break the rules. That's why grandpa head slaps you." She said seriously.

"But sometimes, just sometimes it's okay to break the rules. Rule number 12 do you which one that is?" Tony asked his daughter who knew Gibbs rules better than himself.

"Grandpa doesn't have a rule 12 anymore; he said that you and mommy were in love and that not even he could come between that." Izzy said remembering what her Grandpa had told her when she asked why he didn't have a rule 12.

"See sometimes we break rules because they are silly rules and in fact shouldn't be rules at all." He gave his daughter a hug and a kiss and tucked her back into bed.

Izzy settled and picked up the worn teddy next to her and wrapped her little arms around it. "You shouldn't call grandpa silly, he's like Santa" she looked around as if to see if anyone was lurking in the shadows and dropped her voice to a whispers "He always knows."

Tony let out a nervous giggle and looked to see if there were any cameras or bugs; she was right after all Gibbs was like Santa. He cleared his throat and continued the story once more.

"So Grandpa Gibbs and his rules, I'm not sure if he ever wrote them down but I think he would, seems like something he would do.

Anyway, some say he's superman, others believe it, know it to be true. Grandpa Gibbs is an ordinarily quiet man, speaking only when he needs to and sometimes it's a grunt at best."

"Grandpa's not superman silly," Izzy said while giggling once more.

"How do you know Iz, have you ever seen him and superman in the same room?" Tony questioned and Izzy shock her head from side to side with an amazed expression on her face which looked as if she had discovered the answer to the universe.

"Wow! Grandpa really is super man." She said still mesmerised by what her father had said.

"But sh, you can't tell anyone not even mommy, okay?" Izzy nodded her head.

"But I can tell aunty Abby right?" Izzy asked she told always Abby everything there were never any secretes between the two of them despite Izzy only being 5.

"Okay you can tell aunty Abby, but no one else okay?" once again Izzy nodded her head.

"Okay, but you have to finish the story now cos I'm getting sleepy and I want to hear the end of it before I go to sleep." She said as she yawned.

"Fine.

He was and is a truly brilliant man, when a child becomes sad or upset he knows how to cheer them up and make them smile again.

Men fear him. Children adore him. Some men wished to be him and just about every woman wanted to be with him."

Tony could see his daughter's eyes struggling to stay open so he stood up from her bed and walked out of her door switching her lights as he went, leaving only the castle night light on to leave the room dimly lit. He pulled her door to and finished his story in a hushed voice.

"Leroy Jethro Gibbs; a truly extraordinary man; a great father, a wonderful husband. A brilliant person.

And most importantly the best Grandpa in town."


End file.
